


(there is a truth, and it's on our side) dawn is coming, open your eyes

by pipalypso (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/pipalypso
Summary: Calypso watches Piper sleep and makes her choice anew.





	(there is a truth, and it's on our side) dawn is coming, open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to this song (stay alive) and i was suddenly like, i should write a pipalypso hg au. So this is very on the spot, aha.

Piper sleeps like a babe, even in such uneasy times. Calypso would like to think that maybe, just maybe, it's because the girl trusts her. 

Of course, that's bullshit. Calypso is a Career, after all, if one banished and scorned by the others. Still, a Career is a trained killer, a danger, no matter what their current relationship with the other Careers is. Of course, Piper didn't know  _why_ Calypso had left the Careers--- and Calypso could never tell her that she had killed Thalia and Jason. It hurt her to do such a thing to people she had once considered friends, but it had been necessary. Piper could not win if either of them were alive.

 

And she must, she must live.

 

Calypso had known that since the very first day she had seen her, smiling and laughing with the girl called Annabeth, her long, dark, thick hair swishing over her shoulders, her eyes gleaming mischievously, her lips grinning crookedly. She was beautiful in the most astonishing way, natural in a way Calypso had never seen before.

 

Calypso had loved her then. Foolishly, stubbornly. And she would die for it. She had know that, then, too.

 

And now, watching Piper shiver in the icy cold, sweat collecting on her upper lip and brow, she made her choice anew. She  _would_ save Piper McLean, if it meant killing, dying--- even living.

 

She would do whatever it took to keep Piper safe. Well. Alive. 

She loved her, after all. No matter how foolish it truly was.

 

 

 


End file.
